Magical lyrical nanoha 1 temporada (nanofate)
by nanofate1993
Summary: Una chica de 9 años le cambia la vida con un encuentro fortuito de un misterioso hurón donde descubrira una chica de ojos rubi y donde aprendera a controlar la magia
1. Chapter 1

**-Prologo-**

Estava en una especie de bosque donde estava todo rojo habia un chico de mi edad que estava huyendo de algo que parecia ser muy muy fuerte y raro

El chico empezo a conjurar lo que seria un conjunto de magia con una perla de color roja.

Estaba realmente en apuros ya que esa cosa era realmente terrible, el chico lanza una cosas que serian como unas cadenas de color rosado.

-jewell seed sellate ahora mismo!

(Sealing Mode)

Parecia que casi lo tenia hasta que el bicho ese se le termino resistiendose y falla el sellado.

-Maldita sea! Ya no me queda energia no se que hacer ahora (alguien que me escuche?)

El que parecia un niño se queda desmayado convertiendose en un pequeño hurón y la perla roja en su cuello.

**-Uminari- casa nanoha 6:00 a.m**

Me levante de golpe de la cama y mire por la ventana, aun estava oscuro eso significava que era de noche aun, el sueño que tube era muy raro.

Me volvi a recostar a mi cama para dormirme hasta que toco el movil, en lo cual este cayó a tierra y lo recogi para pararlo,me levante estirandome bastante y con un bostezo me dirigi hacia el baño para ducharme y cambiarme.

Cuando termine de hacer mis necesidades matutinas bajo hacia el salon para reunirme con mi familia que estava sentada en la mesa a punto de almorzar, ah por cierto no me presentado.

Mi nombre es takamachi nanoha tengo 9 años de edad y soy estudiante de tercer grado en la escuela de uminari, vivo con mis padres Shirō Takamachi y momoko, tambien tengo dos hermanos mas mayores que yo, mi hermana Miyuki y mi hermano Kyoga.

Mi familia posee una cafeteria llamada midori-ya que es bastante famosa por la abundancia de gente que viene y por sus postres que son muy buenos.

Me senté a la mesa para almorzar con todos la comida estava buenisima,cuando termine fui directamente hacia la puerta con mi mochila preparada para ir a la escuela y encontrarme con mis dos mejores amigas: suzuka-chan y arisa-chan.

Salí de casa sonriente me sentia muy bien aun que no dejo de pensar con el raro sueño que tube pero no le doy mucha importancia tampoco,al rato llega el bus donde subo rapidamente y saludo a todos con una amplia sonrisa mire en frente y vi a mis dos amigas saludandome con la mano muy sonrientes y radiantes.

-Hola nanoha-chan como estas?

Me saludo suzuka mientras se echava para un lado mientras me dejava un hueco en el medio para que me pueda sentar en lo cual yo accedi y me sente,estubimos hablando de muchas tonterias hasta que llegamos a la escuela y entramos a clase

-En la escuela uminari- 10:59

-bien el trabajo que quiero que os llevais a casa es que escribais lo que quereis ser en el futuro podeis mirar a la gente y a los profesionales que os atienden creo que es buena idea para que os planeeis el futuro de que quereis ser de mayores...

De repente suena el timbre de fin de la escuela donde se termina la clase para ir al recreo.

(levantad)

Me levanto y con mis amigas me voy a la azotea para poder comer con ellas el almuerzo estavamos hablando de que podriamos ser de mayores yo no lo tenia muy claro ya que no tengo tanto talento como suzuka-chan y arisa-chan.

-Que ser de mayor...eh..

Eso me preguntava cuando terminamos las clases y estava algo pensativa mientras caminamos hacia casa.

-Nanoha,Suzuka este camino es mas corto para ir a casa que os parece si vamos por aqui asi haremos mas temprano?

Asentimos las dos para empezar a caminar hacia alla de repente unas imagenes me vinieron a la cabeza ese camino era del sueño mire por todas partes reconocia el lugar.

-No puede ser..este..este bosque es del sueño?

Susurre muy bajo mientras mirava los gritos de arisa-chan me sacaron de mi trance arisa-chan me estava gritando para que vaya con ellas ya que me habia parado.

Seguia andando cada vez me sonava mas el lugar hasta que algo muy inasperado.

(alguien me escucha mi voz? Alguien puede ayudarme?).

Mis ojos abiertos como platos me volvi a parar era una extraña sensacion arisa-chan y suzuka-chan se giran para verme de nuevo.

-h..habeis..escuchado una voz..? M..me parecio es..escuchar algo..

Ambas negaron con la cabeza me quede en shock como podria ser sera mi imaginacion?

(ayudame...)

Escuche de nuevo la voz esta vez empece a correr hacia donde recordava donde estava ese hurón de mi sueños,luego de correr tanto en efecto ahi estava el huron tendido a tierra muy debil.

Lo mire con asombro como podria ser cierto no lo podia comprender, el se levanto la cabeza y me miro tambien algo asombrado pero de repente perdio el conocimiento.

Suzuka-chan y arisa-chan me alcanzaron al poco tiempo y miraron al pequeño hurón, decidimos llevarlo al veterinario para que le haga un reconocimiento medico para ver si estava muy grave o no.

Al llegar ahi la veterinaria lo miro y reviso parecia ser que solamente era cansancio y algunas heridas superficiales en lo cual esta noche la pasaria en el veterinario.

Llegue por fin a casa suspire un poco todo era muy raro realmente muy raro el sueño se habia cumplido pero extrañadamente como podria ser cierto?.

Mi madre preparava un gran banquete se notava que le gustava la cocina, cuando termine de comer me dirigi hacia mi habitacion donde mire un momento en la ventana.

-el pequeño huron estara bien?...

Susurre debajo aun no les habia dicho nada sobre el huron no se si querrian tenerlo, suspire de nuevo y me meti en la cama me dormi facilmente hasta que me desperto la voz de nuevo.

(alguien me escucha? Ayudame...porfavor)

Me levante con un salto otra vez esa voz, tenia un mal presentimiento, algo me decia que el pequeño huron tenia problemas, me escape de casa para ir a buscarlo rapidamente y de golpe escucho un fuerte pitido en mis oidos era muy muy molesto segui adelante hasta llegar en el veterinario, el pitido era mucho mas fuerte.

De repente senti una sensacion rara y escuche un gruñido era terrible, de repente un fuerte estruendo parecia que atacaba a algo me ise la valiente y entre a dentro.

La cosa esa atacava al pobre huron pero este esquivava bastante bien, estava asombrada el pequeño huron salto hacia a mi donde yo abri mis brazos para cojerlo.

-Pe...pero que rayos es esa cosa! Que..que pasa aqui?

Exclame algo nerviosa y con un miedo terrible el huron me miro y con una tranquilidad me hablo.

-Tu eres la que recivio mi peticion de ayuda? Porfavor ayudame te lo suplico puedo..puedo compersarte de verdad puedo hacerlo..solo..solo usa mi magia..mis poderes magicos.

Me quede mirandolo mientras mirava al bicho ese feo, luego ise una mueca de disgusto y de asombro.

-Que?! El huron habla?! Como...como puede ser?!

El bicho me mira con muy mala cara parecia enfadado y nos ataco a los dos en lo cual esquive no se como aun empece a correr como una loca mientras el huron parlante me explicava.

-Porfavor ayudame, usa mi magia tenemos que sellar esa cosa que se llama jewell seeds.

Lo mire y pues asenti no podia dejarlo asi por las buenas a demas de estar destrozando mi ciudad.

-Bien entonces coje a raising heart y te la llevas en el pecho dejando tu mente en blanco y te concentras en tu corazon.

Le hago caso y cojo a raising heart poniendola en el pecho, realmente era muy calida.

-Activando poderes de usuario invitado.

Me mira y me dice que diga "raising heart set up"

Asenti y concentrandome de nuevo y tan rapido como puedo digo esas palabras.

-Porfavor raising heart set up!

(stay by ready set up!)

Empece a notar una calida energia que empezava a brotar dentro de mi que hacia que creciera cada vez mas.

Note como la ropa se iba y luego tenia otra de nueva un bestido blanco con adornos azules era bonito y la bara que tenia en mis manos.

Cuando me di cuenta que estava vestida con esa ropa me entro panico no sabia que hacer ni como hacer algo.

-Pe..pero como voy..vestida? Que...que rayos es eso?.

El huron parecia estar muy alucinado y que no esperava tanto poder magico que liberava yo misma sin darme cuenta.

-Me..menuda destreza magica desprendes..pero ahora es hora de luchar..con esa cosa asi que escuchame con atencion...la magia en mi mundo tiene dos tipos basicos ataque y defensa para poder hacerlos tienes que escuchar a tu corazon...

-va..vale...

Asenti de nuevo todo esto era raro y no sabia que hacer como hacerlo,escuche mi corazon el bicho me ataco y algo salio de mis pies como unas alas de color rosa

(flash move)

Moviendome hacia la derecha esquivo rapidamente y empiezo a volar por los cielos, no podria creerlo el dificil que era mantenerse en el aire.

El bicho me vuelve a atacar pero esta vez no me da tiempo de esquivar era demaciado rapido y estava muy asustada puse rapidamente mi vara raising heart y salio como un escudo rosado.

(protection)

El ataque del bicho golpea en mi pequeño pero resistente escudo y salimos los dos disparados a diferentes lugares del lugar que estavamos peleando.

El bicho que estava escapando y yo esta vez estava perseguiendolo al lado del huron que me seguia tambien me explicava mas cosas.

-Tienes que sellar esa cosa para que se convierta en una jewell seed pero esta muy lejos...

Mire atentamente al huron y luego hacia adelante se me ocurrio algo pero no sabia si se podria hacer.

-O..Oye..se puede tirar de lejos?

El huron extrañado asiente su cabeza asi que con el flash move sali de nuevo volando hacia un punto mas alto donde lo veo de lejos.

Raising heart se convierte una especie de escopeta que permite disparar de lejos en lo cual me quedo asombrada era algo que necesitava en este momento.

(shooter mode)

Me prepare para hacer un disparo en distancia y aprobecharia para sellar la jewell seed asi que intente hacerlo.

-Magical lyrical jewell seed capture! Divine buster!

(divine buster)

Una fuerte bastante grande energia magica enviada des de raising heart va hacia el bicho y le llega de pleno haciendo que este de un fuerte grito y se transforme en una pequeña cosa llamada Jewell seed.

Rapidamente me dirijo hacia donde esta esa pequeña joya y como me estava diciendo el huron que acerque a raising heart.

(recive jewell seed XII)

Al terminar noto como raising heart vuelve a una bolita de color roja que estava en mi mano.

Mire sorprendida al huron donde este se vuelve a desmayar, de repente noto otra sensacion y escucho sirenas de policia, decidi irme ya que no queria problemas.

Cuando llegue a casa intento no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie de mi familia pero estava equivocada.

-ejem..Nanoha? Que haces en esas horas fuera de la casa?

Me puse nerviosa y enseguida escondi al huron detras como si fuera un peluche.

-E...etto...yo...

No sabia que decir si decia lo que habia pasado realmente no me creerian y me dirian que estoy loca, pero de repente note que alguien me cogia al pobre huron.

-Kawaii! Que mono! De donde lo sacaste? Que cosa tan mona!

Mi hermana se habia apoderado del huron que estava desmayado, por suerte, una gota de sudor me cayo por la cara.

Entramos a casa y todos estavan despiertos aun que me reñieron y me obligaron a explicar la historia tube que mentir un poco y saltarme la parte de la magia, jewell seed, por suerte me dejaron quedarme con el asi seria mas facil ayudarle.

En mi habitacion puse al huron en un lugar donde pudiera descansar pero este se desperto de nuevo, me miro de arriba a abajo y se acerco.

-Gracias por salvarme la vida..y ayudarme a capturar la primera jewell seed te estoy agradecido..ahora..ahora puedo hacerlo yo solo.

Le calle de golpe, negando la cabeza y mirandolo en los ojos estos que son verdes esmeraldas.

-No..dejame ayudarte..porfin encontre algo que se me da bien y tambien quiero ayudarte no pienso dejarte con toda la carga.

Le sonrei y sus ojos brillaron intensamente de alegria

-Mi nombre es Takamachi Nanoha tengo 9 años y soy una estudiande de tercer grado.

Se quedo algo bocabierto ya que me habia presentado asi de golpe y espere su respuesta ya que ese huron podia hablar.

-A..ah..yo soy Yuuno Scrya.

Le volvi a sonrei ampliamente de nuevo.

-Yuuno-kun mucho gusto de donde eres? Porque aqui..no existe la magia..parece que vengas de muy lejos.

Yuuno asiente su cabeza y empieza a relatar su historia y las jewell seed.

-Bueno yo vengo de un mundo muy lejos de aqui llamado Michilda, en realidad me adopto mi tribu de muy pequeño, los Scrya, son unos arquelogos y un dia que estava yo descubri esas pequeñas semillas, que su nombre real es la lost logia, pero al ser pequeños fragmentos les pusimos jewell seed, estos fragmentos tienen energia pura muy muy peligrosa como ya viste con aquella cosa


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de magical lyrical nanoha y el anime no me pertenecen!**

Yuuno me explico su historia y los origenes de la jewell seed era extraño todo sobretodo la magia era algo nuevo aun que en el fondo me empezava a gustar decidi ayudar a mi nuevo amigo Yuuno.

-Ahora puedes estar tranquilo te voy a ayudar a conseguir las jewell seed,pero por ahora estoy exausta y mejor irse a la cama que mañana tengo que ir a clase

Yuuno asentio la cabeza y se fue al lugar que prepare para el y con un pequeño pañuelo puse a raising heart me quite la ropa lentamente me dolia un poco todo por la lucha de antes pero estava bien,me fije con yuuno que estava medio desmayado rojo como un tomate y mi cabeza se llenaron de interrogantes por lo que hubiera podido pasarle.

Tome mi tiempo para irme a la cama mañana seguro que seria un buen dia y nuevo.

Al dia siguiente como todas las mañanas la alarma empieza a sonar y como de costumbre el movil cae a tierra en lo cual lo cojo y con regañientes lo paro,me levanto de la cama y estirandome miro a la ventana hacia un buen dia o eso parecia, me levanto y me dirijo hacia el baño para hacer mis necesidades matutinas,cuando termino Yuun estava ahi mienadome des de su lugar de dormir.

-Buenos Días Yuuno-kun como dormirste?

-u..uhm..buenos dias Nanoha..dormi bien gra..gracias..tienes que ir a la escuela verdad? bueno si hay algo te lo dire sin problemas podemos hablar telepaticamente sin necesidad de estar cerca.

Lo mire extrañada como podria hacer eso? el vio mi cara y me lo paso rapidamentea explicarmelo sin problemas.

-Tienes que concentrarte dejar la cabaeza en blanco y escuchar des de tu corazon,cierra los ojos y empieza a hablar.

Y asi lo intente hacer primero deje que mi cabeza estubiera en blanco no fue nada facil y luego escuche mi corazon y poco a poco note una sensacion asi que empeze a hablar mentalmente.

(* Probablemente * uh..uhm?)

Yuno asiente la cabeza contento y con alegria de que lo haya conseguido asi que sonrei muy ampliamente habia encontrado algo que realmente se me daba bien pero aun estava aprendiendo y eso me costaria bastante tiempo para poder hacerlo a la perfeccion

**-Uminari-Casa de Nanoha 10 a.m.**

Han pasado ya 5 semanas des de el encuentro que e tenido con yuuno y he recuperado 4 jewell seeds realmente era un magnifico trabajo pero muy lento pense que seria mas rapido encontrarlas pero no es asi.

Hoy era un dia especial porque iva a casa de suzuka-chan a tomar el té sera divertido ya que tambien vendra mi hermanito kyoga para seguramente ver a la hermana mayor de suzuka-chan,pasariamos el dia alli asi que cogimos el bus temprano para poder llegar a tiempo ya que estava un poquito lejos de la ciudad.

Cuando llegamos me quedo un segundo admirando la gran mansion realmente era grande y ahi estavan las chicas del servicio que nos abrian la puerta.

-Hola nanoha-san, hola kyoga-san bienvenidas suzuka-san y arisa-san os esperan a fuera en el jardín

Extrañadamente la mansion y el jardin estan llenos de gatos es el animal favorito de suzuka-chan asi que como puede permitirse los puede tener.

Finalmente me reuni con ellas y estubimos un rato hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que note una presencia magica una jewell seed que se estava activando,Yuuno echo a correr rapidamente hacia el bosque donde yo con una excusa a mi amigas de que lo iva a buscar lo segui rapidamente

**Notas de la autora: bueno bueno ya sabran que pasara seguramente ehh! el momento esperado de su favorita ya esta punto de ser descubierta juas juas bueno ya sabeis si quereis comentar algo hacerlo sin insultos! saludos y besos sorry por ser tan corto por cierto es que se me acaban los recuerdos  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuno empezo a correr y con la excusa de que habia visto algo y iva a recojerlo empece a seguirle.

Como mis sospechas eran acertadas un gigante gato estava ahi, una gota me salio en la cara, con cara de asombro ya que parecia inofensivo pero el tamaño era demaciado peligroso para la gente incluso para mis mejores amigas.

Mire a Yuuno y decidi activar a raising heart para sellar esa jewell seed que seria la cuarta.

-Raising heart set up!

(stay by ready set up)

Estava ya con mi barriet jacket y con raising heart en forma de vara preparada para sellar la jewell seed.

(Capture mode)

Cuando me disponia a hacerlo algo o alguien disparo al pobre gato con una energia luminosa de color amarillo, mire de quien se tratava y vi a una chica a lo lejos.

Esta se acerco mas a mi para poder volver a atacar pero no se lo permiti ya que estava encima del el gato gigante.

Se paro a mirarme y nuestros ojos se cruzaron me impacte al ver que tenia mi edad y sus ojos rojos color rubi mostravan algo que no podia desifrar, era rubia con dos colas largas.

-Vaya otra maga como yo y posee un dispositivo como bardiche.

Murmuro bajo pero pude escucharle perfectamente asi que decidi hablarle antes de pelear.

-Q..quien eres? Y..porque atacas? Es inofensivo.

Ella dejo de estar en posicion de ataque y se limito a responder tranquilamente.

-Busco las jewell sed tambien dichas lost logia y me la voy a quedar yo esta.

Sin saber el porque el interes de las jewell seed me habia encontrado con una rival y parecia fuerte.

De repente se pone en posicion de ataque y como un rayo viene hacia a mi para golpearme con su dispositivo llamado bardiche.

-Bardiche!

(yes sir! Phontor lancer)

Salieron varias bolas de energia que se dirigian hacia a mi muy rapidamente intente protegerme con mi escudo.

(protection)

Pero su ataque era mejor que mi proteccion y mi defensa fue rompida y sali disparada hacia atras con mucha velocidad y caí a tierra con un buen golpe.

Se volteo a verme un momento y note sus ojos tristes parecia decir un "lo siento" y se dispuso a sellar la jewell seed para luego marcharse rapidamente.

Habia pasado un rato cuando desperte y ver a yuuno me sentia algo mejor, esa chica era muy fuerte y algo me decia que me la encontraria mas veces.

Fate pov

-Uminari, casa de fate- 20:00 p.m

Mi madre me habia encomendado una mision un poco peligrosa y dificil recuperar las jewell seed que se habian escampado por un planeta sin magia y sin nada la tierra.

Habia llegado a casa un departamento que esta protegido con mi magia por si me rastrean los de la administracion.

Bueno, no me e presentado me llaman Fate Testarossa y mi madre se dice Precia Testarossa ella quiere las jewell seed y se les voy a conseguir, asi mi madre me volvera a sonreir como antes, mi familiar Arf tambien me apoya es una buena amiga siempre me a cuidado y protegido des de que tengo uso de razon.

Como siempre arf me estava esperando para saber como me habia ido en la caza de la jewell seed que habia localizado.

-Hola fate! Como te fue con la jewell seed?

-Bien la e conseguido, pero hay alguien tambien que las busca y parece ser maga como yo

Arf se quedo mirando y muy curiosa me pregunto mas.

-Era de la administracion de espacio/tiempo?

Negue la cabeza suavemente.

-No, no creo que sea de la administracion tiene un gran poder, lo note, pero era una novata que no sabia usar bien la magia.

Arf asintio la cabeza y se fue muy seria hacia la cocina, la mire siguiendola con la mirada y luego me fui al sofa a descansar.

Aquella chica de ojos zafiro me habia impactado la verdad tenia curiosidad para saber su nombre.

Negue la cabeza quitando esa idea de la cabeza no puedo darme el lujo de fallar a mi madre, mi decision estava tomada, recuperaria las jewell seed, para volver a ver sonreir a mi madre.

Nanoha pov

Uminari-casa nanoha- 10 a.m

Des de que vi a esa chica que no se su nombre no e sido capaz de encontrar una sola jewell seed, asi que decidi tomarme un respiro y ir a los baños termales con mi familia y esta vez tambien mis dos mejores llegando y estava alucinando por ser un bonito lugar habia mucha gente tambien pero eso no quitava lo hermoso era.

Me prepare rapidamente y ir hacia donde nos cambiariamos con yuuno-kun para poder bañarnos en las aguas calentitas


	4. Chapter 4

Nos divertimos bastante y tambien estabamos muy relajadas cuando salimos de alli estavamos decidiendo que hacer o jugar decidimos el ping pong pero una mujer alta de pelo largo y naranja con una joya en el medio de la frente nos corto el paso y se dirigio hacia a mi.

-Vaya vaya vaya vaya asi tu eras? Pareces muy poca cosa.

Arisa me miro y por mi cara que era de asustada la planto cara

-Nanoha, tu conoces a esa mujer?

Mire a arisa y luego a esa mujer y negue con la cabeza.

-Mi amiga no te conoce! Que quieres?!

La mujer sorprendida se me quedo mirando mas cerca y empezo a reir como una loca.

-Lo siento me confundi de persona es que se parece muchisimo a alguien que conozco.

Suspire aliviada parecia ser un mal entendido pero de repente algo comunicado telepaticamente entro en mi cabeza.

(-Solamente es un saludo amistoso como buena niña te tienes que portar bien y dejar de meterte en nuestros asuntos si no me haces caso te comere!)

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos esa mujer parecia que conocia las jewell seed y como dijo nuestros se habra referido tambien a la chica de los ojos rojos que tanto me gustan.

Cuando sali de mi trance ya se habia ido hacia las termas, sinceramente tengo miedo.

Fate pov.

Envie a Arf para que eche un vistazo a esa chica de blanco y para que me diga su opinion, mientras tanto yo estava haciendo un reconocimiento del area para encontrar la siguiente jewell seed parecia estar cerca pero no me podia permitir errores.

Al rato que yo estava en el arbol descansando un poco me habla arf telepaticamente

(-Etto..Fate?)

(-si?)

(-eh visto a la chica de blanco que me dijiste que le echara un ojo)

-(que tal? Que te parece?)

-(puees la verdad sinceramente no es gran cosa no es nada no creo que tengamos problemas con ella, asi que tranquila

(-uhm..yo ya e echo el rastreo y creo que se donde esta la proxima jewell seed)

(-bien fate no esperaba menos de mi maestra!)

(-Bueno gracias arf..)

Mire al horizonte esperando a que la jewell seed sea activada me habia desepcionado cuando me dijo que no era gran cosa, en realidad tenia curiosidad sobre esa chica de blanco, ella queria hablar conmigo pero...deveria dejar? ...no..no puedo no devo quiero hacer feliz a mi madre eso es lo que importa.

Segui mirando el horizonte y note una presencia era Arf que estava a mi lado en su forma humana era raro en ella que estubiera asi y no como loba.

De repente vi una luz y una energia extraordinaria la jewell seed, no estava equivocada, fuimos rapidamente hacia alli.

Contemple un poco la jewell seed era una fuerte energia, no entendia porque la queria mi madre pero eso no me interesaba solo queria darselo y que vuelva a ser como antes feliz.

-Fate no estamos solas...ella tambien esta aqui.

Me gire a ver y en efecto estava con su barriet jacket y con su dispositivo.

-Vaya vaya vaya, no te dije que fueras buena niña y que no interferieras? Te adverti que te comeria!

Arf se transforma en loba y seblanza hacia Nanoha mire a ver que pasaria pero el huron se metio en el medio y la translado un poco mas lejos de por aqui, me fascino era un familiar muy poderoso.

-vaya tienes un familiar bastante poderoso.

Ella nego con la cabeza y se acerco un poquito hacia a mi aun habia mucha distancia entre yo y ella.

-Yuuno-kun no es mi familiar solamente es mi amigo..mi intimo amigo

Suspire algo cansada con eso, tenia que cojer la jewell seed y irme a casa, para irme mañana a ver a mi madre.

-Bardiche!

(yes sir!)

-arc saver

Mi ataque era muy bueno ya que esta tecnica tenia mucha fuerza.

Nanoha pov:

Luego de que me encontrara a esa mujer tan rara nos acostamos todos mientras nos leian un cuento, Suzuka-chan y Arisa-chan estavan dormidas pero yo no podia dejar de pensar en ella en esa chica de ojos color rubi que tanto llamaron la atencion, tenia unos sentimientos profundos y diferentes.

Mire a mi alrededor estava oscuro y todos dormian tenia que hacer algo no podia dejar de pensar en ella asi que decidi intentar hablar con ella descubrir porque sus preciosos ojos estan tan tristes y no felices.

-Yuuno-kun estas despierto?

No tenia respuesta de el, a los pocos segundos vi que salia algo ahogado parecia que arisa-chan lo tenia bien cogido.

-No, no puedo dormir.

De repente note una gran energia era una jewell seed que habia sido activada, al salir de la habitacion y lugar que estava active mi dispositivo raising heart.

Vole con todas mis fuerzas pero la chica de ojos rubi habia llegado primera asi que seguro que ya la habia sellado.

Me pare delante de ella a unos cuantos metros estava radiante algo agotada por la magia que a utilizado, vi a la mujer de antes que me estava hablando con mucha amenaza en sus palabras

\- Vaya vaya vaya, no te dije que fueras buena niña y que no interferieras? Te adverti que te comeria!

Iva hacia a mi pero yuuno se me adelanto creando una barrera protectora y de repente tambien desaparecieron me quede mirando por las alrededores pero no les podia ver.

Ella se pone en posicion de ataque y me lanza un arc saver en lo cual yo esquivo rapidamente

(flash move)

Esquive por muy poco era ella muy rapida en lo cual yo intento hacer un divine shooter

(divine shooter)

Salieron unas cuantas bolitas de color rosado que van hacia ella y parece darle directamente pero desaparecio, mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando la vi arriba que venia rapidamente hacia a mi con bardiche en forma de guadaña cuando estubo a punto de darme cerre los ojos instintamente pero el golpe nunca llego.

Abri los ojos poco a poco y raising heart dejo salir una jewell seed rapidamente ella retiro su arma sellando la jewell seed que habia liberado, pero luego me dijo unas palabras.

-Porfavor deja de meterte con nuestros asuntos..si llegara a volver a ocurrir algo asi no se si seria capaz de parar.

Fate pov

Cuando ataque con mi arc saver esquivo por muy poco parecia que habia mejorado y por momentos era mas fuerte que la primera vez que me enfrente contra ella.

Cuando me di cuenta tenia preparado su ataque asi que espere al ultimo momento para que se cree que me a dado para poderla golpear con bardiche cuando estube a punto de darle su dispositivo dejo una jewell seed y pare de golpe, podria haberla matado pero no podia tampoco pero si le adverti.

\- Porfavor deja de meterte con nuestros asuntos..si llegara a volver a ocurrir algo asi no se si seria capaz de parar.

Sus ojos azules como el mar esta vez los vi de un poco mas cerca eran preciosos y me gustavan pero no podia pensar en eso.

Cuando me iva a retirar andando lentamente pero firme me paro de nuevo.

-Tu..tu nombre..

Suspire de nuevo para que querra mi nombre tampoco era malo decirselo.

-Fate..Fate Testarossa.

Cuando ella iva a decir su nombre sali volando rapidamente sin dejar que diga su nombre.

-uminari, siguiente dia terraza de casa fate 11:30 a.m-

Tenia que ir a ver a mi madre le habia cogido un regalo de ese planeta un dulce, Arf venia conmigo asi que decidi hacer la teleportacion al jardin donde estava mi madre..Precia Testarossa.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de ir no?

Arf asintio no le gustava a mi madre pero no podia evitar que la vaya a visitar ya que tenia que informarla que habia cazado 5 jewell seeds.

-Fate crees que le gustara ese detalle?

-No se supongo que la intencion cuenta tambien no?

Arf suspiro derrotada y asintio lentamente.

-Transporte al jardin del tiempo direccion: 1244A4O959BPY0855JF

A los cinco minutos ya estava en el jardin del tiempo casa de mi madre asi que me adelante hasta su habitacion del trono.

-Madre ya e vuelto vengo a visitarte, tengo un detalle para ti.

Mi madre sale de sus aposentos para reunirse hacia a mi.

-Fate..mi querida Fate que traes para tu madre?

Le enseñe primero los dulces pero por la cara que puso lo dudo que lo haya gustado.

Luego mire a mi madre y con ilusion le enseño las 5 jewell seeds que me costo tanto cazarlas.

notas del autor: ya se que pensareis viene la parte cruel creedme es mas doloroso tener que escribir que verlo aun que las dos son peores pobre fate :( espero buenos comentarios por cierto perdon por tardar algunas veces tube problemas con el internet del movil suerte y besos


	5. Chapter 5

Luego mire a mi madre y con ilusion le enseño las 5 jewell seeds que me costo tanto cazarlas.

Con eso mi madre se levanta algo enfadada y con su magia me ata con cadenas y me pone en posición de cruz eso no pintava muy bien y sabia lo que me iva a ocurrir, en su mano aparece un latigo bastante largo y muy fino sabia muy bien el largo y fuerte era ese latigo, lebanto su mano y con un movimiento ligero empezo a latigarme fuerte.

Zas! Zas! Zas!

Con esa habia llegado a las 300 latigazos me dolia todo el cuerpo no podia moverlo no respondia estava sangrando por todas partes, pequeños cortes en mi espalda, brazos, manos, piernas, pecho, estomago mi ropa estava destrozada tambien, estava a punto de perder el conocimiento pero parecia que recibiria mas latigazos cuando la mano de mi madre volvió a levantarse.

Zas! Zas! Zas!

Estava respirando con dificultad me dolia muchisimo el cuerpo y si me movia era muchisimo peor.

-Fate mi querida y pequeña fate ahora regresaras alli y me traeras todas las jewell seed?

-S..si..madre..

Ella asintio el latigo desaparecio y se fue sin mas a sus aposentos a descansar, mientras yo caigo a tierra ya que se habia desecho el hechizo que me tenia atada, perdi el conocimiento ahi mismo.

Cuando desperte de mi desmayo vi una manta que me rodeava toda y me mantenia calentita se me paso por la cabeza a mi familiar.

-Arf?

Ella se me acerco y empezo a acariciarme la cabeza como una niña pequeña estava en mi departamento las heridas no me dolian tanto como antes.

-Cuanto tiempo estube dormida arf?

Arf dudo de si contestarme o no pero era mejor que sepa la verdad.

-Unos 4 dias estavas muy cansada apenas comes apenas duermes siempre buscando las malditas jewell seed para la bruja de tu madre que encima que te estas esforzando al limite te tiene que latigar se paso muchisimo y yo..y yo me preocupo por ti entiendes?

Arf estava casi sollozando estava preocupada por mi y lo podia notar al fin y cabo estavamos enlazadas de una a la otra

-Lo siento arf...perdona por acerte sufrir y llorar...pero..un poquito mas si? Falta poquito cuando terminemos con eso mi madre me sonreira de nuevo y incluso te tratara mejor..

Arf no estava muy convencida de eso pero tenia que protejer a fate y eso hara.

-Fate..prometeme que eso unicamente lo haces por ti y no por la bruja de tu madre y yo te juro por mi vida que te protejere aun que me tenga que morir haciendolo.

Asiento levemente mi cabeza afirmando y arf me abrazo muy muy fuerte.

Nanoha pov

Des de del encuentro que casi me mata pero raising me salvo dandole una jewell seed eso me habia sorprendido la verdad.

Yuuno estava triste igual que yo pero su tristeza era algo diferente ya que soy una persona bastante alegre, queria ver a fate..pero para hablar no hacernos daño.

Hacia dias que no notava ninguna jewell seed ni visto a fate.

Un dia, Yuuno y yo fuimos a patrullar la ciudad por si alguna jewell seed se activara, ya era tarde y era casi hora de cenar y me regrese a casa mientras Yuuno buscava un poco pero de repente la jewell seed hace su aparición.

Me transforme rapidamente habia mejorado bastante des de la primera vez, note un escudo que pasava encima de mi y note la presencia de fate.

Me acerque rapidamente ahi estava fate y la jewell seed.

-Fate-chaaaan!

Me reuni hasta ella y vi la jewell seed ahi abajo sola se habia activado.

Fate pov

Luego de recivir esos latigazos y de estar desmayada durante 4 dias enteros estube buscando la siguiente jewell seed, tanto esfuerzo habia valido la pena estava ahi activada, de repente veo a la chica de blanco de ojos zafiro otra vez pero esta vez llamandome por mi nombre, fue la primera quien lo hace a parte de arf y mi madre.

Estube un poco impactada, a los segundos sali de mi trance ya que se me paso la cabeza los latigazos, una sensacion mala me vino y mi cara se puso seria.

-Bardiche! Photo lancer  
(fire!)

La chica de blanco esquivo rapidamente mi ataque realmente a mejorado su destreza magica y su tecnica.

Ella con su dispositivo estava a punto de lanzar su ataque el divine shooter.

-Shooter!

Plante cara su ataque haciendo un redondo y fuerte escudo en lo cual no fue muy dificil pararlo.

La mire de nuevo y ahora fuimos a atacar las dos con nuestros dispositivos cuando a punto estavamos a chocar a bardiche y raising heart aparece otra persona un niño de nuestra edad que paro los dos ataques rapidamente.

-Soy chrono harlaown y soy agente de la administracion espacio/tiempo del bureau.

Estava alucinada impactada jamas habia pensado que veria de cerca alguien de la administracion


End file.
